Push Back To You
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance Brennan is actually a witch and a different person entirely. She loves both Lucius Malfoy and Seeley Booth. Who does she love more? She goes to Maluku Islands to think. When she comes back a year later who will she choose? Warning nice Lucius Malfoy


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: Warning: Nice Lucius Story (Please don't read if you don't like nice Lucius stories)**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Temperance Brennan was a woman of secrets. In fact her name wasn't Temperance Brennan it was Chrysanthemum Sarah Evans elder sister to Aster, Petunia, Lily, Blossom and Alder.

She was born in 1954 she was born a Muggle. She had red hair and green eyes. In 1956 her brother Aster Ryan Evans was born, next in 1958 was Petunia Cassandra Evans, then in 1960 Lily Rose Evans, then in 1963 the twins Blossom Cherry Evans and Alder Damion Evans then lastly in 1965 Tansy May Evans.

They were all close when they were younger. But Petunia wasn't happy with the things Chrysanthemum, Lily, Blossom and Alder could do. Started calling them freaks. It got worse when Chrysanthemum found out she was a witch. She was the first of 7 Muggle Children to go to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall took her to get her wand it was Rowan and Dragon Heart-String. She went of to Hogwarts in 1965 and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

At Hogwarts she met Lucius Malfoy. They immediately felt a connection to each other. Years later they took a soul potion to see if they were soul mates and the potion said yes they were. They were happy but Lucius's family wasn't he was promised to Narcissa Black who is Chrysanthemum's opinion was a little crazy about the Dark Arts. Lucius wanted out of the Dark Arts he wanted to make a good name for himself, a light name not dark.

When Lucius's father said he would kill Chrysanthemum and her whole family if Lucius didn't marry Narcissa. So they broke up it tore them apart to be separate. But Lucius insisted it had to be done to protect her and her family.

After graduation Chrysanthemum decided to study at Oxford. Over time her siblings that went to Hogwarts graduated they were Lily, Blossom and Alder. Petunia had left the family to be out of those 'freaks' presence. Aster and Tansy were alright with all the magic they thought it was cool even if they didn't have it.

In 1980 Chrysanthemum learned that her love Lucius had had a son with Narcissa. It broke her. But she had some hope because he didn't have another child.

Lily married a Gryffindor named James Potter and had a son Harry. They all but Harry died a year later on Halloween. Chrysanthemum, Aster, Blossom, Alder and Tansy mourned for their lost sister they all were at the funeral. They all asked Dumbledore to take Harry in but Dumbledore insisted he go somewhere else.

They didn't find out where to years later that Harry had been sent to live with Petunia. All four where angry at his treatment at the hands of their sister. They all made a packed to visit Petunia twice a week to make sure Harry was growing up without harm not like before.

Chrysanthemum went into hiding under the name Temperance Brennan she worked at the Jeffersonian Intuition. She would visit Harry twice a year she couldn't believe his luck at Hogwarts but lucky he had Blossom's husband watching over him.

Chrysanthemum/Temperance worked with Booth a lot and found herself loving him not as much as Lucius but it would have to do. She decided to think it over in 2009. She went to Maluku Islands to clear her head because she got a letter from Lucius saying it was safe for them to be together. She didn't know what to do. Lucius was her own age (55) while Booth was 20 years younger than her. Witches and Wizards only died when they choose too. So she still looked to be in her late twenties.

So to clear her head she and Booth parted ways for a year. Now it was their meeting date. What would happen?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
